El Corazón de Jesse
by A girl who defies gravity
Summary: Viñeta. Es seguro, ganarán las nacionales. Y también es seguro que Jesse nunca podrá recuperar el amor de Rachel.


_**Disclaimer: ****Glee no me pertenece, éste es sólo un fic que hago por diversión.**_

_******Sumary:**_**Es seguro, ganarán las nacionales. Y también es seguro que Jesse nunca podrá recuperar el amor de Rachel.**

_**Ésto es una viñeta ¡Viñeta! Explica cómo se siente Jesse luego de que le rompe el corazón a Rachel. **_

_**Se ubica un poco después de que Vocal Adrenaline venció a Nuevas Direcciones en las regionales.**_

* * *

**El Corazón de Jesse**

Desde que Rachel no está a su lado, Jesse se siente… Diferente.

Ha roto muchos corazones, incluyendo el de Rachel, pero nunca creyó que una chica podría significar tanto para él. Tanto, que hasta el más duce chocolate le sabe amargo; tanto, que, al cantar, se pierde en las estrofas; tanto, que ve a _esa_ chica en todas partes.

Ya nada es lo mismo sin Rachel.

Aún con el consuelo de que tiene asegurados a los mejores profesores de arte y música la Universidad de California, siente que nadie tanto la música como _ella_. Nadie es capaz de llegar a esas notas que sólo _ella_ dominaba. Ninguna otra chica tiene el mismo brillo del su cabello ni sus penetrantes y siempre abiertos ojos color chocolate.

Jesse todavía la ama, tanto que hasta le duele; tanto, que en su cabeza todavía resuenan las canciones que ella le dedicaba a él, y sólo a él.

Pero él se odia, se odia como si fuera la peor bestia del mundo, porque le rompió el corazón.

Nunca podrá olvidar la tarde nefasta en que rompió el corazón de Rachel, haciendo de ella una tortilla humana, y sabiendo que ella, como una vegana, sufriría por los huevos… Y por su corazón roto.

Jesse ya no canta con la misma pasión, porque, desde su primer beso con Rachel, siente que canta con el alma.

Pero Rachel está con Finn.

¿Qué tiene Finn, que no tenga él?

Finn es un idiota capitán del equipo de fútbol, que tiene su cuerpo muy descuidado, y que habla perdidamente, como si tuviera un sinfín de ideas en su cabeza, en los cuales de pierde.

Y no tiene nada en común con Rachel.

Jesse, en cambio, es atractivo, canta con la misma pasión que Rachel, y ambos están destinados a ser estrellas y compartir escenarios en Broadway infinitas veces.

En cambio, ella lo ama a Finn.

Todavía recuerda cuando ella hizo el video de Run, Joey, Run. Nunca creyó que una chica era capaz de romperle el corazón, pero, en esa sesión del club Glee, supo que sólo ella era la púnica que podía llevar el corazón en sus manos.

Porque Rachel es la única que podía hacer feliz a Jesse.

Pero Jesse la traicionó, todo por un maldito trofeo.

Si él hubiera sabio lo miserable que se iba a sentir por herirla y engañarla, nunca hubiera deseado ganar con tanto anhelo.

En las nacionales, si hubiera perdido, lo único grave que le hubiese pasado era una reprimenda se Shelby Corán. En cambio, al herirla a _ella_, perdió todo; su felicidad, su pasión al cantar, y su amor… ¡Porque ella era la única chica que había amado de verdad!

Quiere disculparse, recompensarla, estar con ella… Pero ella nunca lo aceptará de nuevo; ella nunca lo perdonará, ni siquiera cuando compartan un escenario en Broadway —Porque lo harán—.

Shelby ha visto a Jesse muy decaído desde las nacionales.

Mientras que Shelby juega con su nueva hija, Beth, los miembros de Volcal Adrenaline empacan sincronizada mente el vestuario para las nacionales… Salvo Jesse.

—¿Qué te pasa, estrella?—Le pregunta Shelby.

—Deberías odiarme— Masculla Jesse, entre dientes.

—¡Pero si hemos ganado!

—Le rompí el corazón a Rachel… Y es _tu_ hija, ¿acaso no estás molesta?

—Jesse, yo planeé esto. Soy una mala madre, no la conozco… Nunca fui su madre.

Jesse inhala fuertemente, enojado.

—¡Es _tu_ hija! Deberías estar con ella; apoyarla. Nunca lo hiciste en todo este tiempo, y ella te necesita!—Le dice Jesse, enojado, furioso.

—No estoy lista para una hija adolescente, por eso tengo a Beth— Susurra Shelby.

Jesse se va de ahí, furioso con ella, por lastimar a su propia hija, a la chica que todavía ama.

Sus ojos se llenas de lágrimas, pero que esta vez no son de actucaión, sino puras y saladas lágrimas.

Es seguro, ganarán las nacionales.

Y también es seguro que Jesse nunca podrá recuperar el amor de Rachel.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal, Gleeks? ¿Les gustó? ¡Ansío recibir sus reviews! :3**_

_**Atte. A girl who defies gravity **_


End file.
